por siempre juntas
by Gabinanofate
Summary: nanoha esta esperando a fate que esta en una misión para poder decirle sus sentimiento podrá nanoha decírselo... es mi primer historia así que por favor comenten acepto todo tipo de comentarios


Nanoha estaba mirando desde su ventana hacia el cielo pensando en cierta rubia de ojos borgoña que en este momento esta en una misión,y su rubia amiga era la persona a quien ella ama pero Nanoha todavía no pudo declararse,pero cuando Fate regresase de su misión Nanoha iría a declararse ya no huiría mas de sus sentimientos

Nanoha no dejaba de pensar en ella esta preocupada por que no sabia como se encontraba su amiga rubia,si estaba lastimada o algo peor pero no quiso perderse en esos pensamientos. Salio de su habitación y fue a la cocina.

-Fate-chan porque tardas en regresar-dijo Nanoha en un suspiro

ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Fate se fue pero no debería de tardar en llegar .

y así se pasaron las horas hasta la hora de dormir nanoha ya estaba cansada así que decidió ir a dormir

después de unos minutos nanoha había quedado dormida y fate había recién llegado .fate al ver que nanoha no estaba decidió ir a la habitación de nanoha a decirle que había llegado

al entrar fate miro a nanoha se acerco y dijo en un susurro:

-ya estoy en casa Nanoha- al decir eso nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que fate estaba a su lado se quedo un momento quieta para después saltar encima de fate.

-fate-chan te e extrañado mucho-dijo nanoha con una sonrisa

-nanoha yo también te e extrañado pero si sigues abrazándome así no podre respirar-dijo fate y nanoha se alejo un poco

-lo siento, es solo que...- nanoha quedo unos momentos pensando en lo que estaba decidido a decir y eran sus sentimientos por fate

-¿es solo que nanoha?- pregunto fate mirando a nanoha que estaba un poco sonrojada y algo inquieta o eso era lo que le paresia a fate.

-es solo que tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dijo nanoha

-¿y que es nanoha? - pregunto fate algo nerviosa por lo que nanoha iba a decir

-no se si te enojaras con lo que te voy a decir pero tengo que decírtelo por que no soporto mas esconderlo...-nanoha tomo unos segundos para hablar- fate-chan yo..yo estoy enamorada de una persona...-dijo nanoha- y esa persona es... fate-chan- al terminar de hablar fate quedo en silencio.

Pov fate

al escuchar las palabras de nanoha yo quede inmóvil pero por dentro estaba muy pero muy feliz nanoha me...me amaba y yo a ella. al ver a nanoha con la cabeza baja y con un sonrojo decidí decirle mis sentimientos.

-yo también nanoha- dije y nanoha levantando la cabeza aun sonrojada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-yo también te amo nanoha-dije sin esperar

-eso no puede ser verdad tu no me amas solo lo dices por pena-dijo nanoha llorando y aunque ella dijo eso yo volví a insistir

-no es mentira... yo si te amo y mucho y si no me crees te lo voy a demostrar.

-eh..?-y sin mas tome a Nanoha por la cintura y la bese

pov Nanoha

yo quede un momento inmóvil pero después mi cuerpo reacciono al beso y correspondió inmediatamente el beso poniendo mis bracos alrededor del cuello de Fate. sus labios eran suaves y eran los labios que mas deseaba probar.

luego de unos momentos nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-te amo nanoha- dijo fate y siento como mi corazón se acelera y respondo

-yo también te amo fate-chan- dije con una sonrisa y le di un beso corto

-ah nanoha hay algo que tengo que preguntarte primero

-eh que es?-pregunto algo confusa

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunta

-por supuesto que si como podría decirte que no-digo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas pero de felicidad

en esa noche sucedieron muchas cosas una primera declaración que fue aceptada,un primer beso el cual nosotras dos esperábamos por mucho tiempo,también fuimos a tercera base creo que es así que se dice y nosotras no queríamos esperar mas pero lo mas importante de todo fue la promesa que hicimos

-nanoha?

-mm?

-me prometes que estaremos por siempre y para siempre juntas?

-por supuesto que si

-me alegro te amo mucho-dijo dando un beso corto a nanoha

-yo también te amo-

y así termina la noche una dormida entre los bracos de la otra y algo de que no negaban era de que eran muy pero muy felices


End file.
